You're Beautiful
by Mystic Viccer
Summary: What happens when Oliver finds the perfect girl? Will he ever see her again? Read to find out the answers and more. Songfic. I don't own the song You're Beautiful by James Blunt.


**I hope that you like this one-shot. I don't own Harry potter or any of the character in it. I don't the song You're Beautiful.**

**You're Beautiful**

**_My life is brilliant. My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw an angel Of that I'm sure._**

It was the first game of the quidditch season and Gryffindor was facing Ravenclaw. It was a perfect day for the game, the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Oliver Wood was ready to play and he was sure they were going to win. How could they lose? After all, they had Charles Weasley who was the best seeker they had seen in a long time and the best captain.

When they got to the air it was going great for them, too. In the first ten minutes it was 50-10 Gryffindor. That was when Oliver saw her...she was on the other time and had long curly brown hair that framed her perfectly. Wood was lost in her eyes.

**_She smiled at me on the subway. She was with another man. But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'Cause I've got a plan._**

She smiled as she flew by and threw the Quaffle into the goal and flew away. She was gone just as fast as she had come.

"WOOD! Get your head in the game!" Charlie yelled.

Oliver snapped out of it. "I have to meet her." He thought.

Oliver had a plan to do just that.

**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do 'Cause I'll never be with you._**

She was beautiful there was no other way to describe it. He had to find her, know her. First he had to win this game...The game went on and every time she passed him he was lost in her eyes. The game ended with a score of 200-100 Ravenclaw.

The team went into the room with sadness; another game lost.

"What the hell was that Wood?!" Charlie yelled as he stormed into the locker room. "Did you even block any of them?!"

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but closed it for his own good. Charlie shook his head and walked away. Can I even be with her?

**_Yes, she caught my eye, As we walked on by. She could see from my face that I was, Flying high_**

It was hard not to think about her. She was the perfect person everything he could ask for and more. Oliver looked up from the tree where he was trying to study to see the girl walking by with two other girls on either side of her. The Three of them were laughing as they passed. Oliver stood up and watched her walk around the corner.

What am I going to do? I don't even know her name. I can't even say a word to her.

Oliver try to focus, but it became a challenge to.

**_And I don't think that I'll see her again, But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end._**

Oliver hadn't seen her in week, but that was ok. The moment when he first saw her was still in his head. It was not going anywhere fast. Oliver closed his eyes and saw her face. The dark brown curls that framed it to her pale blue eyes and even her smile that warmed his heart just thinking about it.

"Wood! Oliver!" Oliver snapped out of it to see the quidditch team looking at him.

"Are you listening to me?!" Charlie asked. Oliver shook his head. "Come with me.."

Charlie got up and walked out of the room, Oliver followed behind.

**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do, 'Cause I'll never be with you._**

Charlie lend against the wall and looked at Wood. "What's up? You have been acting off since the game."

Oliver looked to the ground. "It's a girl."

"What's her name?" Oliver looked up at Charlie.

"I don't know. I've only seen her twice; once at the game and the other in the hall, but she is beautiful in every way, but I will never be with her." Oliver spit it all out before he could stop himself.

Charlie nodded. "Oliver I like you. You're a good player and I want you to be captain next year when I leave, but I need you to show the team that you are the guy for the job. I need you to try and forget about her."

**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true._**

"I'll do my best." Wood said. Charlie moved and started back to the room. "Do you know her?"

Charlie stopped and looked at him. "Just forget about her."

**_There must be an angel with a smile on her face, When she thought up that I should be with you._**

In just a small time Oliver thought of what it would be to be with her but Charlie was right he had to forget. She was most likely a Seventh year and would be gone too.

From that day forward, Oliver forgot about her until the last week of school when he saw her again. She was with the same two girls laughing.

"Joy!" Someone called from behind him. She looked up and her smile widened. She said a quick goodbye and ran towards Wood.

Joy ran right by him without a thought. She ran right into the arms of The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Charlie Weasley. He lifted her up and kissed her.

Oliver Wood was forced to face the truth.

**_But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you._**

**I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought. **


End file.
